The Battle of the Stars
by Thestormwarrior
Summary: Direct sequel to Storm's prophecy. The final battle is soon to come, Storm is without two of her greatest allies. Her mentor Moonclaw being dead and her friend, Hawkfrost, missing in action. Is it even possible to win anymore?
1. Prologe

Battle of The Stars-

**Prologue**

He breathed a sigh of relief, Storm made it out alive again. He wondered why he cared so much, it seemed like he knew her from somewhere or was it his imagination? Whatever it was, he brought it upon himself to warn her of any dangers coming forth. Almost silently he crept through the dark forest as not to warn the others that he left for even a moment. He could barely imagine what Tigerstar would do if he found out that his son was a traitor to the so-called dark forces. If the dark forest took over, no one would be spared. The world would be in utter darkness. He shivered at the thought. Even if he was a dark forest cat himself, he would not let that happen! Softly he muttered

"Good thing everyone here is a complete idiot or is too busy to notice me."

He heard a low growl from behind him "So you're the one slipping the information to Stormpaw."

His blue eyes widened and he turned around. Never expecting anyone to find out he was completely unprepared with a snappy comeback. He forced a smile and asked

"So uh, Tigerstar, how are you?"

"Hawkfrost, I've had it up to here with you!"

"Wow, I feel so special now! Thanks dad." He said with a smile as he turned around to walk back to where the main camp was, but what happened next was so unexpected for him it was unavoidable.

"THAT'S IT!" Tigerstar yelled as he went for the throat, Hawkfrost turned around and let out a scream*

*-That meansTigerstar just killed a ghost O_o. Let me explain- killing a ghost is best described as cutting off that cat's connection to the clans. So let's say Stormpaw wanted to see Hawkfrost, she would have to go to the dark forest with Jayfeather cuz Hawky is not able to leave the forest. I confuse myself too. Actually he's in a special place no one really knows how to get to.


	2. Arguments

**Disclaimer: Do not own original warrior cats and lots of the cats**

**Claimer: I DO own Stormpaw and a few others**

**Summary: Direct sequel to Storm's prophecy. The final battle is soon to come; Storm is without two of her greatest allies. Her mentor Moonclaw being dead and her friend, Hawkfrost, missing in action. Is it even possible to win anymore?**

The clan was in utter silence, no one was excepting what just had happened. The silence was worse than if they all were talking; it allowed the disaster that just occurred to sink in. All the cats were scared and stunned beyond words, some were close to tears.

"It's my fault!" Stormpaw cried "If I was braver I would have taken that hit for her!"

She felt a comforting nuzzle to her side and looked up to see who was trying to comfort her. She was shocked that it was Greeneye. He wasn't exactly the perfect example of kind and compassionate. He who never was kind to her was now trying to make her feel better? This is not the Greeneye she had fought with almost every day. Softly he muttered

"It's not your fault, Stormpaw. Don't be so hard on yourself."

"It IS my fault! I'm the reason she's dead!" Stormpaw defended

Greeneye angrily replied "She died protecting you! Stop acting like a baby!"

"Oh, I'm sorry; you weren't almost sliced in half by a dark forest cat!"

"Like that's a reason to beat up on yourself!" Greeneye yowled "I almost got an entire patrol of ours killed because I miscalculated the enemy!"

"Guys-"Firestar demanded "Moonclaw would never of wanted you two to fight over something as stupid as this."

"You're right, she wouldn't." Greeneye stated

Stormpaw rolled her eyes "You're such a suckup."

"And you-"Greeneye started "Are annoying."

Firestar groaned and declared "Today, we have lost a great warrior and friend. Tonight we stand vigil and tomorrow the elders will go and bury her. But there's one other thing, her apprentice Stormpaw, needs a new mentor." He glanced at the group of warriors "That mentor is going to be Moonclaw's first apprentice, Greeneye."

"NO WAY!" Stormpaw yelled "He's a stuck up mouse brain!"

"YEA! Don't I get a say in this?" Greeneye cried out "I don't want an annoying apprentice!"

Firestar felt like he was running out of patience "It's been decided so- DEAL WITH IT!"

The two cats winced "Yes, sir."


	3. Nightmares

Xx….2 moons later…..Xx

Stormpaw looked around the camp, it was eerily silent. Usually someone would be there; either going to hunt or patrol but today not a whisper could be heard. She knew it was a nightmare, it HAD to be. She stood in the shade of a giant maple tree which blocked off all moonlight from reaching camp. The forest dark and menacing all around her. She wasn't alone though, she could feel it, and someone was watching her. No one could be seen though. It was then that she realized, this was an omen. But what could it mean? All she could think of was three things. A forest, a maple and the moon. This was hard for her! She wished someone would wake her up or her friend Hawkfrost would talk to her, he hadn't talked to her for 2 whole moons! Maybe he was mad, but why though? She would have to visit him herself. Taking a second glance she finally realized something. What forest was dark and menacing? The dark forest. No moonlight ever hit it. And the other thing, the shade of the maple, that could mean only one thing-

_**I'm evil! You'll have to wait to the next chapter to find out or maybe even later.**_


	4. Dark warrior part 1

Stormpaw jolted awake and rushed into the medicine cat den and quickly shouted

"JAYFEATHER!"

"WHAT?" He said jumping up to his paws "I-is someone hurt?"

"No."

"Why did you wake me then?" He growled

Stormpaw took a deep breath "I need you to bring me to the dark forest."

"Please tell me that you're kidding." He demanded

"I'm as serious as I'll ever be." Stormpaw declared

"FINE!" He angrily muttered as he got up

Stormpaw closed her eyes and then reopened them. They were standing on Starclan hunting territory with a few cats looking at them. Stormpaw angrily yowled

"I said Dark forest, NOT Starclan!"

"I'm not deaf either ya know. It's safer this way."

"Oh." Stormpaw said slightly embarrassed "Sorry."

"Whatever." He said rolling his eyes "These are the cats in charge of your prophecy. Bluestar, Yellowfang, Spottedleaf, Redtail, Cloudpelt and Tallstar."

"Nice to meet you." Stormpaw said politely dipping her head down

Bluestar smiled slightly "What brings you here kit?"

"First off, I'm NOT A KIT! Well for the reason I'm here, well…" Stormpaw took in a deep breath "My friend he's gone missing, been missing for like 2 moons!"

Jayfeather winced at the word 'friend' because they wouldn't be happy to find out that Stormpaw's best friend was a dark forest cat. Stormpaw turned around to face him, her face a mask of fury

"Just because YOU don't trust him? He saved both of our lives you- you fox heart! You should cut him some slack!"

Jayfeather opened his mouth in shock, Stormpaw never cursed unless she was REAL mad. On the other hand he had to remember that Stormpaw could practically read minds. "Storm-"

Stormpaw lifted her head so their eyes met "If you aren't going to help, I'm going to find him myself!" With this she turned around and ran as fast as possible towards the direction of the dark forest. Jayfeather called her name but the gray apprentice either didn't hear him or just refused to listen. He watched nervously as she disappeared out of sight and softly whispered

"Please be careful….."

Softly Stormpaw walked through the forest. Suppressed memories can back into her mind. The first was the first day she had visited here. Tigerstar was giving some lecture; which she couldn't remember now. The next was the first day of the training; she learned some kind of sneak tactic that originated in Shadowclan. Next was a fight between her and a she cat and Stormpaw almost getting her spine ripped out, man that had hurt a lot. The final memory was when Tigerstar almost killed her and Jayfeather. These memories were painful in themselves but one thing made it worst. Who was the one who had always stood up and protected her like a father would? That's right- Hawkfrost, her best friend. Clenching her teeth she took a swipe at a nearby tree. She left it with a long slash in its bark. Stormpaw broke into sobs which echoed in the otherwise silent dark forest. This crying could probably be heard by unpleasant things but consumed by sadness no fear could fill Stormpaw, at least YET. A swishing noise filled the air; it seemed to be coming from the bushes. A young she cat colored orange and white jumped out at her. The cat barely missed Stormpaw. The she cat growled

"Little kit, why have you returned? Is it to be beaten by me again?"

Stormpaw winced, this was the cat who almost tore out her spine when she was still called Night. The cat's name that was Mapleshade. The dream made more since now! Stormpaw had stood under the shade of a giant maple; it meant that Mapleshade is the one who sent Brokenstar to kill her! Stormpaw delved into Mapleshade's mind. Mapleshade was tainted by blood and darkness, the perfect example of evil. Once a sweet apprentice many moons back, after she killed a cat in battle, she longed for more. Soon Mapleshade had started killing everyone in her path to ultimate power, didn't matter if it was a kit, queen, leader, elder, warrior or apprentice. One day Mapleshade had come close to ultimate power but one lone warrior stood in her way. This warrior stood his ground no matter what. That cat who defied Mapleshade was the one who killed her. That cat was named Skyhawk and the two used to be best friends. Due to her dark deeds the cats of Starclan banished her to a forest just outside of their hunting grounds, a forest that would just simply called Place of no Stars or the Dark forest. The original dark forest warrior had silently plotted her revenge and came to one conclusion

"I need more than me to win, I must recruit allies."

Mapleshade had brought warriors to the Dark forest to train them. These warriors in turn joined her ,once they died they started helping her with the training. She had disappeared in the shadows in the more recent moons silently going over her plans, pulling strings, practicing her battle moves and even inventing some. All of the sudden the memory trail broke off, returning Stormpaw back down to earth. Mapleshade smirked slightly

"You thought I wouldn't know about your cute little mind reading ability?"

Stormpaw gasped that she actually knew. With a grin she struck. Mapleshade delt a sharp blow to the base of Stormpaw's spine, which made her collapse on the ground painfully with a gasp

X Prepare for an awesome fight scene! X


	5. Dark warrior part 2

Stormpaw was collapsed on the ground, Mapleshade's sharp claws on her spine threating to snap it in half like a twig. In order to calm her racing heart, Stormpaw drew in a deep breath and unsheathed her claws preparing to also fight to defend her life. Mapleshade sneered

"So you are going to fight then, huh? Well you're just going to make this more fun for me!"

Stormpaw swung her paw at the base of Mapleshade's ankle, a major nerve area and knocked the older warrior down with an 'ooaf'. Stormpaw scrambled to her paws, shocked that she used the paralyzing move Moonclaw had always talked about. Mapleshade angrily jumped to her paws and knocked the gray apprentice into the water where she knew she had an advantage. Stormpaw's head keep bobbing under the water causing her to freak out. Mapleshade dove under the water, preparing to strike at any moment. The only sound was the slapping of waves. Almost unexpectedly Mapleshade grasped Stormpaw's tail in her mouth and dragged her under the surface, a move Mapleshade invented herself. It was eerily silent under the water, Stormpaw knew not to scream, and it would make her lose all the air she had. Somehow she managed to struggle free and swam up to the surface. Stormpaw dragged herself back to land and barely gasped out

"Good- always will beat- evil!"

Mapleshade poked her head over the water and chuckled "Such brave words kit, but can you actually back them up?"

Before Stormpaw could make a snappy comeback, the orange and white warrior returned to land. Stormpaw reacting on instinct sliced at her opponent who dodged with ease. Mapleshade frowned

"You're actually a good fighter, it's really a shame such skill is going to be wasted." Mapleshade turned away quickly not to look at Stormpaw. Softly and sadly she said "You're friend, Hawkfrost, he isn't here. He was punished for helping you. He's in the place where the dead and forgotten go."

"B- But he's not forgotten! I remember him!" Stormpaw protested

"A cat can get there in one of two ways." Mapleshade explained "Either everyone forgets them or when a dead cat gets killed again, by another dead cat."

"I'm betting that it was Tigerstar, that piece of Foxdung!"

"I know one day, you'll meet again, just he's going to be different." Mapleshade announced

"What do you mean?"

Mapleshade sighed "One day soon, you'll meet a cat, that cat is him. I trust you'll be able to figure out who on your own."

"How can I trust what you say is true?" Stormpaw asked

Mapleshade grinned evily "You aren't supposed to know, kit."

She walked away from Stormpaw, soon disappearing in the darkness. Stormpaw found herself in the direction where the dark warrior disappeared in, that is until a familiar voice called out

"Stormpaw!"

X Did I do a good job, please leave a review saying if it was good, if not please recommend what I should fix next time X


	6. Warriors

Jayfeather stood panting; he really wasn't ready to chase an apprentice through the dark forest for about an hour. He angrily asked

"What- the heck- was that- about?"

"Sorry." Stormpaw said sheepishly

He closed his eyes for a moment and asked "He's not here is he?"

"No." Stormpaw admitted "He's in the forgotten forest."

"Forgotten forest, what the heck is that?" Jayfeather questioned

"Sorry, it's the name I gave it. The place where the dead and forgotten go to."

"Now THAT makes more sense now." Jayfeather admitted

"Let's go before anyone ELSE decides to try and kill me!" Stormpaw urged

As soon as they reached Starclan again, Stormpaw asked

"I've heard of this cat, Skyhawk, who was he?"

"Skyhawk?" Jayfeather questioned "I don't know much but I know he was a brave warrior."

"Oh. I thought maybe if we could find him, since he took down Mapleshade all those years ago….."

"Things don't always work that way, you need to learn that."

"I- I guess that's true." Stormpaw admitted looking down at her paws

Jayfeather smiled slightly "Well, let's get back to camp, oh and Stormpaw I hear tomorrow is the day you and Dovepaw and Ivypaw become warriors."

"FINALLY!" Stormpaw nearly screamed "But wait doesn't that mean-"

"Yes, soon we will have to go into battle. I'm not worried though."

"Why not?"

"You've matured slightly, and I've seen you battle like a true warrior. I would guess you're ready."

The next evening, Stormpaw was awoken with a jab to her side, she let out a gasp only to realize that she was going to oversleep for her warrior ceremony! She raced outside just as Firestar was about to start the ceremony. Greeneye snickered

"Probably one of the most important events of your life and you oversleep."

"Shut up." Stormpaw said playfully

Firestar jumped on the high rock and called out

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join underneath the high rock for a clan meeting" he nodded towards the 3 apprentices "Lionblaze are you satisfied with Dovepaw's performance?"

"I am." Lionblaze nodded

"Greeneye and Cinderheart, are you satisfied with your respective apprentice's performance?"

"Yes." They said in unity

"I Firestar, leader of Thunderclan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn." He took a deep breath "Ivypaw, Dovepaw and Stormpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" The 3 said together

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior names. Ivypaw you will be known as Ivypool. Dovepaw you will be known as Dovewing. Stormpaw you will be known as Stormcloud. Thunderclan welcomes you as full warriors."


	7. Vigil

The three new warriors took their vigil in silence; they were all excited on being warriors but one fact rested on the back of the minds of two of them. Dovewing and Stormcloud were worried about the upcoming battle. The two warriors glanced up at the sky, wishing they didn't have to fight in a few days' time. As soon as they were allowed to go back to their new nests to rest Stormcloud announced

"They are going to fight when the moon is full. At the gathering."

"Oh no….." Dovewing stated

"I was thinking the same thing. I'm not ready for this."

"Trust me, you'll be fine." Dovewing encouraged

"You say that now…."

Ivypool glanced over "Whatever you two are talking about, I want in on it."

"Should we tell her?" Stormcloud asked

Dovewing nodded "I think it's time to tell her."


	8. Confessions

Ivypool's mouth hung open in shock "You're saying you both are in a prophecy? This prophecy also means you two along with Jayfeather and Lionblaze are meant to save the clans?"

"Yes." Stormcloud admitted

Ivypool looked at the ground sadly "If you just would've told me…."

"I'm the one who should be sorry; I kept a secret from you for all my life." Dovewing explained

"It's alright! I'm going to do all I can to help you two! I'll gather the troops to defend on the island while you four go off and beat some dark forest butt!"

"You have fun with that…." Stormcloud said plainly

"Let's see, from Thunderclan who can't go?" Ivypool thought out loud

"Mousefur, she's an elder."

"Don't forget Squirrelflight!" Dovewing added

"What's wrong with her?" Stormcloud asked

"She's going to have a kit very soon." Dovewing blinked "You didn't notice?"

"Nope. You know I have trouble paying attention to details." Stormcloud laughed

"Everything goes in one ear and out the other with you…." Dovewing muttered

"Thank you, I TRY to make it look like I don't pay attention!"

"What?" Ivypool questioned "You got to be kidding!"

Dovewing sighed "She's not."

"Come on." Stormcloud yawned "Let's get to our nests before I pass out or something like that."


	9. Final battle part 1

The 4 clans had heard the news about the battle, there was going to be no peacefulness this night. They stood tensely; every warrior able to fight was here. Jayfeather waved his tail slightly and the 3 other cats of the prophecy followed him off the island. This was a moment of pure silence and perfect seriousness, not even the talkative Stormcloud dared not to speak. They followed the path to the moonpool and were ordered to guard it with their life.

"Why?" Stormcloud asked

Lionblaze softly explained "It is the only possible way for the dark forest cats to journey into Starclan and take over. Remember, the dark forest cats figured out how to bring themselves back to this world and this is how to get to the heart of Starclan."

"Oh…." Stormcloud exclaimed

Dovewing sighed sadly "I hope everyone is ok….."

"Me too." Stormcloud agreed

"Hm, I wonder if the forgotten forest knows what's going on….." Jayfeather wondered out loud in an attempt to anger Stormcloud into fighting harder and more fiercely

"They. Will. Pay." Stormcloud growled softly

"_It's alright."_

"Huh? Did you guys hear that?" Stormcloud asked

"Yeah. But it's really faint." Jayfeather nodded

"_I'm sorry, I've haven't spoken to you for some time. I hated worrying you. Listen, I can only wish you good luck, it's hard for me to talk to you like this. Goodbye my friend."_

"He's ok." Stormcloud sniffed

Then the battle reached the moonpool


	10. Final battle part 2

It was almost unexpected, but the four cats launched into battle mode. Jayfeather, for being blind, was a much better fighter now. He was able to perform several front blow strikes then used a killing bite to the cat. Dovewing and Stormcloud decided to partner fight. Together they became a deadly team, leaping and slashing no one could get near them. Lionblaze used a back kick then pinned his opponent down with an upright lock. Only Stormcloud noticed the lone warrior slinking over to the moonpool, this was all a distraction! She reared up and then fiercely she leaped and knocked the warrior into the cold water, along with herself. The shear impact of the blow made the other cat gasp allowing Stormcloud to have enough time dive under the water and prepare to perform a Riverclan move. She swept the legs from under her opponent and watched as he fell into the water. The other cat started to panic. The other cat struggled to the surface and ran away. Soon the other dark forest cats were defeated and it was silent again. From land Lionblaze quietly asked

"Where's Stormcloud?"

She raised her head from under the water and gasped out "HERE!"

They smiled as she dragged herself to land, shaking clinging water droplets off her fur. Jayfeather tilted his head slightly "I wonder if the rest have been defeated."

"I- I don't hear sounds of fighting, just cheers." Dovewing announced

"Let's go home."


	11. Final chapter

Things had settled down nicely, since that battle. Everyone had cheered for them. A few days later, Squirrelflight's kit was born. Just by taking a glance at the kit they could tell who the father was, who just muttered that he had deputy stuff to attend to. The kit, as soon as she could, started helping Jayfeather out with basic injuries such as thorns and slight bleeding, to help him out. Stormcloud didn't know the kit's name, at least yet. One day Stormcloud heard the kit quietly arguing with herself but could only hear

"You are going to be a medicine cat and that's it! Maybe I don't want to be, I want to be a warrior so stop being mean. I'm not mean."

Stormcloud poked her head in the nursery and asked "Um, are you ok? Did you catch like- crazyitis or something?"

"NO! The mean cat is trying to make me a medicine cat!"

"Mean cat?"

"He's trying to tell me what to do!" She paused "No I'm not. You are just being stubborn."

"You realize you just contradicted yourself, right?" Stormcloud asked

"I didn't! Yes you did. Shut up."

"Is something wrong? Do you have a split personality?"

"Sort of. What would you classify, I don't know, a StarClan cat's thoughts along with yours?"

"What?"

"Oh hi Stormcloud, can you tell her just to listen for once! He's so mean. I'm only mean when I'm annoyed."

"Who is talking to you- uh kitten?"

"I'm hurt Stormcloud, you of all cats should remember me." The kit said in a slightly different voice "My name is Hawkkit and Mr. Mean kitty is not letting me be a warrior."

"I feel so stupid!" Stormcloud shouted "So you are who Mapleshade was talking about- Ur but one question. Hawkfrost, why are you a girl?"

"It's a long story but let me explain it quickly, it's Tigerstar's fault."

"I see."

Hawkkit exhaled "FINE! I'll be a medicine cat apprentice!"

Stormcloud laughed "I have a feeling you two will get along quite well!"

Hawkkit hissed "We both agree that you can be an idiot and a jerk sometimes."

"Thanks!" Stormcloud squeaked

Hawkkit grinned and a mischievous glow entered her eyes "Don't you have a 'date' with Featherwing?"

Stormcloud blushed "Yes, but PLEASE don't tell anyone!"

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Now have fun with your boyfriend."

**THE END!**

**Please look at the poll on my profile to vote for the next story!**


End file.
